


Dessert Comes After Dinner

by ahunmaster



Series: Dating Sim AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron is getting a little frisky; Eclipse just wants to get dinner ready.





	

"Mm... P-Please, Sir, I can't-!"

 

"Don't be like that... you knew what you were getting into once you came to ask me if I wanted more tea."

 

Okay, Megatron did have a point, but still... how did one simple question about tea turn into her boss pushing her onto the desk and kissing her while feeling up under her outfit?  The skimpy one he made her wear when she wasn't actually doing chores around the house.

 

Maybe she should have realized this is what he would have done.  Not that it mattered if she was his maid or just dressed as one for the day.

 

"I-I can't- Megatron, we have dinner-"

 

"I already sent a message to Shockwave to take care of it," he chuckled as he dipped fingers under the band of her underwear, also custom made and of his choice.  "I told him we might be a bit late."

 

"But-" Her words were cut off again by his lips.

 

His hands moved against her squirming body, pushing her outfit up to reveal her bare body to him.  Part of the reason he had this outfit made for her was so that he could easily take it off and have her whenever he wanted to.  Just like now.

 

"Hmm... You're rather eager even though you were complaining about dinner."

 

Eclipse tried to close her legs, which was impossible to do with his body in between them.  She couldn't help it!  She liked it when Megatron was unprofessional with her.  She loved it when he made her feel so good, like she was needed, wanted, loved.

 

But still, there was a time and place for everything and she hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning!  She wanted to eat before she went several rounds with Megatron!

 

"I should really stop spoiling you."

 

"H-Huh?" Eclipse found herself cold when Megatron pulled himself off her to fix his tie and suit.

 

"You come to me begging and you haven't even eaten dinner yet?  Tsk, tsk..." Then he helped her to her feet and fixed her outfit.  "You can get your dessert after dinner, not before."

 

"I... what?"

 

"Eclipse, my dear," Megatron smiled wickedly before he leaned in to kiss her cheek, "Do be careful when you come to me on your 'off' days.  I may just take you on my desk without realizing that you're weak from hunger."

 

That made her blush hard.  He knew she hadn't eaten lunch that day?  Yes, she had been reading for most of the day while he was working, but she didn't think he would notice!

 

"Now run along and go get ready for dinner.  I'll join you soon and then I'll give you your dessert after dinner."

 

Eclipse couldn't even look at him as her red face nodded before she ran out of the study.

 

She really needed to get used to working here.

 

END


End file.
